Thunder Storms, Not All Bad
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: A thunder storm begins in Oblivia, Ben's away patrolling Sophian Island, Summer's scared of them and won't talk to anyone, when Ben returns, what will happen between our two Rangers? Read to Find out, I'd say it's a K because of the romance! ONE SHOT because I don't think there's enough one shots on Ben and Summer!


**Summers' P.O.V**

From a day that was bright and sunny in Oblivia quickly turned into a terrible storm, the lightning and thunder cracked through the air, I jumped every time I heard it, I was never one for thunder storms, I hated them. In the Ranger School, every time there was one, I spent the night with Ben, but right now, Ben was over on Sophian Island, patrolling, it would be a while until he got home.

The thunder clapped in the sky again, I jumped as I pulled the covers over my head once again, Pichu gave a worried cry as she tried to settle me down, using her ukulele, it didn't work.

I screamed as the room filled with light then dark again, Nema had come in many times to try and comfort me, but it didn't work, Leanne also tried but I said nothing, I just screamed as the thunder and lightning hit.

As for Rand, well he was with Ben out patrolling; I got out of it once they saw how scared I was. I know what you're thinking, how could someone who rode through lightning to Mt Layuda be scared of thunder and lightning, truth is, I was scared, but I had Ben there with me, I always feel so safe when he's around, I don't know why, I just do.

I jumped again as the thunder and lightning reached my ears, a single tear escaped my eyes, I had always been alone during these storms, but once Ben showed up, I was never alone.

"Ben, please, hurry back," I whispered as I peeked out the blankets, only to cover back up once I saw the thunder and lightning.

* * *

**Bens' P.O.V**

I sighed as I finished my Quest up, I was soaking wet, people were asking for things, most of them were inside, water pokemon danced, as some slipped and hurt themselves. I wanted to be back at Rands' house, I needed to be back at Rands' house. Summer, she was scared of these storms, she would only talk to me through them, I don't know why though.

I ran to rand as he walked over to us, I smiled as him as he looked around, once he was satisfied with the work we had done, he went to see if any Townspeople needed any help, this sent me out on a quest to find a little boy who had apparently wandered too far from home.

As I walked, I thought about what Summer would be doing, she's be under the covers of her bed, not looking out, or even talking to Pichu, her partner, I sighed, this was getting ridiculous, I was soaked, so was Rand, we needed to go home.

Once I found the boy I escorted him back to his parents, who were overjoyed to see him, Rand placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Can we go?" I asked over the thunder, Rand nodded his head as we both mounted a Staraptor, mine being my partner pokemon. We rode through the sky, the thunder seemed louder the closer you were to it, the lightning spread through the sky as we rode, almost getting hit a few times.

A beeping from my styler brought me out of my trance on the clouds, I looked at it, Nema was calling me, I smiled as I accepted the call.

"What's up Nema?" I asked, Rand was flying in front of me, I doubt he could hear me.

"Summer's not coming out of her room, she seems too scared to even talk to anyone," she answered, I nodded, I knew this would happen.

"I'm on my way back, don't worry about her," I called over the lightning, not sure if she could hear me; Nema nodded before the screen went black. I sighed as I closed the styler; we carried on dodging the odd few lightning strikes as we rode back to Rands' house.

Once we landed I rushed into the house, accepting the towel Leanne gave me, she smiled as she handed me some clean trouser, I smiled and thanked her as I walked up to the bathroom.

Once I was dry, I pulled the trousers on, leaving my chest bare, I walked down the stairs, back to Leanne, who was putting Rands' Ranger uniform in the wash, she put mine in with it, don't ask how the colours don't run, I have no idea. I quickly dried my hair, threw the towel in the wash basket before I made my way to the stairs.

"Summer won't talk to anyone, you're better off just waiting the storm out," Leanne called, worry was evident in her voice, I turned back to her.

"She'll talk to me, don't worry," I said as I ran up the stairs, leaving her looking after me with a confused look.

I entered the bedroom to hear a muffled scream come from Summers' bed, I looked at Pichu, who looked worried, but once she saw me she smiled.

I walked over, as I moved Pichu away from Summers' form, I looked at Pichu.

"Pichu, why don't you go see Staraptor, Summer'll be fine, I promise," I said, Pichu nodded unsurely but then ran out of the room, once she was gone, I slowly moved the blanket off of Summer, who resisted, I sighed, "Summer, it's me," I said, as I finished pulling the blanket off of her, she looked up.

Before I had time to register how she looked, if she was ok or upset, her head was buried in my chest as her arms came around my waist, I shook my head as I looked down at her.

I leaned on the headboard on her bed as I held her in my arms, her muffled cries stopped once I slipped my arms around her, I could remember the first time I found out she was scared of thunder storms, it was in the Ranger School, it went something like this;

_The thunder clapped through the night sky as a younger Ben looked out the window, he was the only one who was at the dorms, at least he thought he was. As he watched the thunder he occasionally heard a scared scream come from the girls' room._

_After a while of listening, curiosity got the better of him, he walked to the door and knocked, there was no answer, he walked in to find I lump under the covers._

_Walking over to it, he slowly drew the covers off, what he saw gave him the shock of his life, Summer Averay was laid under the covers, her hands placed on her ears as she tried to block the sounds of the thunder out. _

_Ben looked at her in shock, Summer was one of the most confident girls in his class, she was smart, confident, head strong, strong willed and would do anything for her friends, she was the kind of girl you wouldn't expect to be scared of anything._

_Ben remembered how he acted towards her, he was a jerk first day, he didn't even bother apologizing for it, he carried on being a jerk to her up until now, but seeing her like this, seeing her so vulnerable, so fragile and scared made him regret his actions towards her._

_Slowly he reached his hand out to her, he stroked her cheek, the thunder and lightning died down a little, Summer removed her hands from her ears as she looked at the boy in front of her, he smiled sadly at her, while her eyes gave off confusion, her cheeks were tear stained._

"_Ben," she whispered, Ben looked down at he, he brought his hand back down to his side._

"_You ok?" he asked, Summer looked at him, he was alone, no one with him, he wasn't being a jerk, his voice held concern, she slowly nodded her head._

"_Fine," she whispered as she sat up, once she was sat up the thunder roared as the lightning lit the room up, Summer jumped forwards towards the closest thing, being Ben. Her arms slid around his waist as she buried her head into his chest, Ben was shocked but once he felt her flinch from the thunder he did the first thing he could think off, he held her in his arms, whispering soothing things to her._

"_You're scared of thunder storms?" Ben asked, Summer nodded silently into his chest, he smiled at her as he rested his chin on her head, taking in her scent._

_The thunder clapped again, Summer flinched again, Ben held her tighter._

"_It's ok, there's nothing to be scared of," he said, as he held her there like that, until the storm stopped, no one walked in on them, no one even realised Ben was gone, it was quiet around the Ranger School as kids watched the storms from various windows. Ben and Summer stayed in that one place just waiting the storm out, occasionally Ben would whisper things, Summer would scream, but neither would let the other go. _

_That's when Summer found someone to confide in whenever storms came, someone she knew would always be there for her, someone she knew would never tell her secret to her friends, without her wanting him too, someone she could trust._

_That's also when Ben discovered his true feelings for Summer, he had fallen for her the first day she entered his class in the Ranger School, he would just never admit it, but that night he felt for her, he wanted to be the one to comfort her until the end._

'_And I'll do just that,' _I thought as I held a shaking Summer in my arms, I never wanted her to be scared of anything but I couldn't help her get over her fears just like that. There were ways to get over them, but there had only been two storms since we got out of the Ranger School, one in Almia, and now here. Honestly I thought she had gotten over her fears when she rode on Latias to Mt Layuda, looks like I was wrong.

The night went by as the thunder began to die down, Summer was still in my arms, I moved her head up to look at me, her eyes weren't red, her cheeks weren't tear stained, one of two muffled screams came out when the occasional thunder clapped, I smiled at her, she smiled back at me.

"I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you, ever," I said as I looked at her, she smiled at me.

"Promise?" she asked, her voice came out in a whisper, I smiled at her.

"I promise," was all I said, I leaned in closer to her, my lips brushed her for a second before I began to have second thoughts, I could ruin our friendship, but mostly I felt like I was taking advantage of her.

Before I could pull away I felt Summers' lips press onto mine, I was shocked at first but soon melted into her as we kissed, it was soft, passionate, but most of all it was a loving, gently kiss. Her screams never came, the thunder died down as the lightning began to steady, the clouds moved as the sun began shining through them a little.

We pulled apart for breath, Summer breathed heavily trying to regain her breath, then again so was I, I smiled as I looked at her, then out the window. It felt like the world had just created that thunder storm to get us together at last, but that couldn't be it; it must have just been a coincidence or something. I looked back at Summer, who was smiling at me.

"Maybe thunder storms aren't all bad," she said as she planted another kiss on my lips, I smiled into the kiss, but moaned in protest as she pulled away.

"Maybe," I said as she rested her head on my chest, slowly her eyes began to close as I mine followed soon after, I held her in my arms, all night until the sun came up, I would hold her in my arms forever if I could, but I couldn't, I did, however, intend on being with her forever and always.

* * *

**Woah, I've had that in my head for so long, I hope you all liked it, also I do not own Pokemon Ranger 1, 2 or 3, now please REVIEW :D**


End file.
